


Сказки о драконе

by Saysly



Series: Dragon Tales [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Dragons, Alternate Universe – Fantasy, Dragon Huntress Natasha Romanoff, Gen, Possessiveness, Protective Jack Rollins, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins, it's sweet apparently, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Жизнь солдата меняется после того, как он сталкивается с драконом, ищущим сокровище.





	1. Первая сказка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dragon Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651609) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



> прим. автора:  
> История написана в подарок для Kalika999.  
> Идея родилась в разговоре примерно так:  
> Kalika: ДЖЕК В ВИДЕ ДРАКОНА  
> ineswrites: НО КРОШЕЧНОГО
> 
> прим. пер.:  
> Я нарисовала по ходу дела гору каракуль с абсолютно корявыми человеками (и вообще я ярый фанат альтернативной анатомии, биологии и прочей ии), а потом поняла, что историю надо еще и перевести ~_~  
> Наслаждайтесь =)

Однажды давным-давно на свете жил светло-синий дракон по имени Джек. Этот дракон был совсем крошечным, едва в пять сантиметров длиной, и он был очень печальным, потому что у него не было сокровища, которое он мог бы охранять. Охрана сокровища была смыслом жизни каждого дракона, и другие, более крупные драконы, смеялись над ним.

В один день благородный воин по имени Брок Рамлоу, возвращаясь домой с войны, наткнулся на Джека. Он заметил, что крошечный дракон чем-то опечален.

— Что случилось, крошка-дракон? — ласково спросил Брок, опасаясь спугнуть дракона.

— Ах, — грустно вздохнул Джек. — У меня нет сокровища, которое я мог бы охранять. Я слишком маленький.

— Я могу быть твоим сокровищем, — предложил Брок. Обрадованный дракон запрыгнул к нему на ладонь, и Брок понес его домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Вторая сказка

Дорога домой оказалась для маленького дракона слишком долгой, поэтому он свернулся клубочком в нагрудном кармане Брока и заснул. Прошло некоторое время, и убаюкавший его ровный ритм шагов солдата резко прервался. Джек сонно заморгал, высунул из кармана свою крошечную голову и увидел... злодея! Смотревшего и разговаривавшего с его сокровищем! Джек угрожающе зарычал, но его никто не услышал. Злодей протянул руку, чтобы схватить сокровище Джека за плечо, но дракон не мог этого допустить! Он глубоко вдохнул и выпустил огненный шар прямо в злодея! Тут же раздался хор вскриков и ругани.

Злодей быстро избавился от загоревшейся рубахи и, громко выругавшись еще несколько раз, наконец ушел. Брок строго посмотрел на гордого своей работой дракона.

— Это что такое? — спросил он. — Ты зачем напал на моего друга? Я считал тебя хорошей ящерицей.

Джек обиженно выдохнул дым из ноздрей.  
— Я не ящерица. Я дракон, и моя обязанность — охранять мое сокровище. Никому не позволено трогать тебя кроме меня.

Брок вздохнул, задумавшись, во что же он вляпался. Ему придется заняться воспитанием этого дракона.


	3. Третья сказка

Дорога домой шла через горы, и когда Брок взобрался на них, для безопасности посадив Джека в карман, он наткнулся на еще одного дракона. Это был огромный черный дракон, живший в горах и кормившийся заблудившимися странниками. Его свирепый нрав был хорошо виден в хмурой морде и длинных острых рогах. Его дыхание воняло кровью и гнилью, и Брок, сраженный страхом, споткнулся, отступив назад, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет убежать.

Огромный дракон взревел, разбудив Джека. Тот высунулся из кармана Брока и, увидев, что огромный дракон готовится проглотить его сокровище целиком, закричал:  
— Стой!

Огромный дракон замер, узнав Джека. Он был одним из тех драконов, что смеялись над тем, что у Джека нет сокровища, но он никогда не желал вреда своему крошечному другу.

— В чем дело, мой самый маленький друг? — нетерпеливо спросил он, потому что стоявший перед ним человек выглядел очень аппетитной и здоровой едой.

— Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты украл мое сокровище!

— Сокровище? — Дракон наклонился, заставив сердце Брока бешено заколотиться в его груди. — Что за сокровище?

— Этот человек, — гордо сказал Джек. — Он мое сокровище.

Дракон снова отодвинулся, запрокинул голову, и в его груди зарокотал громкий гул, похожий на ураган. Дракон смеялся.

— Человек?! — повторил он. — Мой маленький глупый друг! Чего может стоить человек?!

— Всего, — ответил Джек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор не упоминал этого в истории, но мой набросок со сценой поедания Брока прокомментировал тем, что этот дракон - аллегория Александра Пирса. Я сделала его слишком толстым xD


	4. Четвертя сказка

Когда человек и дракон достигли таверны, солнце уже садилось за горизонтом, так что, несмотря на неприветливое название — «Причудливый Осьминог» — они решили остановиться поужинать и заночевать.

Таверна была полна невероятно странных людей. Решив, что лучше не привлекать к себе внимание, Брок выбрал стол в углу и заказал две копченые бараньи ножки и пиво. Джек сделал всего два укуса, после чего сказал, что объелся, свернулся в клубок в самом теплом месте на столе возле свечи и тут же заснул. Брок молча поужинал, затем встал и подошел к стойке, чтобы узнать насчет комнаты. 

Сон Джека оказался нарушен громким звоном, словно окружившим его. Он зевнул, открыл глаза, развернулся... и обнаружил, что попал в ловушку! Его накрывал стеклянный купол, под которым медленно кончался воздух; он не мог даже сделать большой вдох, чтобы позвать на помощь.

— Эй! — Это был голос Брока. Он заметил, что его хозяин попал в беду, и тут же вмешался. — Какого черта ты творишь?! — обратился он к женщине с огненно-красными волосами, поймавшей дракона стаканом. Когда Брок потянулся убрать стакан, она накрыла его рукой.

— Я Наташа, Охотница на Драконов, — сказала она. — И я только что спасла тебя от чудовища. Ты должен быть благодарен.

— Какого чудовища? В нем всего пять сантиметров! Он не смог бы навредить человеку, даже если бы попытался! Отпусти его, сейчас же!

— Зачем? Почему ты просишь меня отпустить дракона?

Брок не хотел затевать драку, но вид его маленького друга, задыхавшегося в стеклянной тюрьме, не оставил ему выбора. Он сжал руку на своем мече.  
— Не заставляй меня просить дважды.

Наташа Охотница на Драконов нахмурилась, закатила глаза и убрала руку со стакана.  
— Ладно. Только не являйся ко мне в слезах, когда он тебя убьет.  
Она развернулась и исчезла в толпе.

Брок бросился вперед и поднял стакан, давая Джеку сделать глубокий вдох.

— Ты... спас меня, — произнес дракон не без удивления в голосе. — Почему?

— Потому что я твое сокровище, — ответил Брок, — а ты мое.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848220)   
>    
> 


End file.
